The Heart Beat of Life
by Fanficluverr
Summary: The life of James and Lily before and after Harry is born. It focuses on their relationship, and new adjustments they have to make with an addition to the family. Includes all the favorite characters from the times of the Marauders.


**Summary**: The life of James and Lily before and after Harry is born. It focuses on their relationship, and new adjustments they have to make with an addition to the family. Includes all the favorite characters from the times of the Marauders.

**Authors Note**: I am in love with all of the Harry Potter books. One of my all time favorite parings though, is James and Lily. It is one of my dreams that some day there will also be a book about them. That said I know that the people reading this story are just as equally in love with Harry Potter, and I want to hear what you have to say. But, I don't only want to hear if you likes or dislike the story, I want you to tell me where you would like the story to go. So, I would like this story to be written by all of us. Please, help me write what you want for the lives of James and Lily Potter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only wish I did because it is one of the best books ever written.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Heart Beat of Life**

**Chapter One: Anguish**

James turned the corner into Diagon Alley, his vision overwhelmed with the sight of screaming innocent people toured by Death Eaters everywhere. Checking on his right he saw his two best friends have the same awestruck and determined look that he also wore. Getting the familiar nod of 'I got you back' from both Sirius and Remus they charged head on into the chaos. Running to help a mother and child, James quickly had to dash behind a dumpster as a flash of green light barley missed his head. "Stupefy!" he screamed at the death eater who had cut him off. Seeing that the spell had worked he quickly used a binding spell on the Death Eater and rushed over to the mother and child.

Crying the mother fell into James arms "Thank you, thank you, you saved us"

"Go find shelter now, protect your…" he wasn't able to finish the sentence as he desperately fell on top of the mother and her child to try and protect them from debris that was now showering over them. Standing up after deflecting most of the falling building he pushed them out of harms way as another spell came hurtling towards them. Turning to try and stop the approaching Death Eater from getting to the women and child he didn't notice another Death Eater approach from the left until…

"Crucio!" all James could feel was blinding pain that overwhelmed him and he distantly heard the sound of himself screaming. Then it all stopped and he was being brought to his feet by Sirius, as Remus sent out stunning spells and took care of the mother and child.

"You okay?" Sirius questioned as he fired off another spell.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks." James quickly took action as more Death Eaters approached.

"Were out numbered!" Remus screamed as he deflected a spell and saw in the corner of his eye a fallen Arour.

"We have to try" Frank Longbottom screamed. "Everyone rally to me, on three fire as many disarming and stunning spells as possible!" The other Arours hearing his instructions came together and waited for the count. "One…Two…Three!" Jets of all colors fired off in all directions, five Death Eaters were down, only one Arour had fallen.

Fanning out James stumbled on what appeared to be an expectant mother who was lying on the ground dead. Silently he gave a prayer of thanks that Lily being 9 months pregnant caused her not to be here. Seeing Sirius dueling a Death Eater he quickly ran to aid him.

"Expeliarms!" James yelled as the wand flew to his hand. The Death Eaters shock gave Sirius the window of time to stun and bind him.

Than it happened, he saw her. James saw his beautiful Lily running towards them taking death Eaters out as she ran towards them.

"James!" She screamed. Without hesitation he and Sirius began to run towards her, Remus not far behind. " James! Their coming, He's coming." Lily was nearly out of breath she was running as hard as possible when pregnant while trying to doge spells and get to them to warn them.

"Lily get down!" James screamed as she fell to the ground and he stunned a Death Eater behind her. Rushing to her side James pulled her to her feet then yelled, "What do you think you are doing here!" Sirius was giving them cover as more spells were fired in their direction. He pulled them out of the way as more rubble fell from the building towards them, as Remus tried to halt it. "Lily, god dam it you have to go back, I can't bare to loose you!"

"I know James I know," she whimpered "but I had to tell you, James I had to warn you their coming and He is coming with them" she was strained and having trouble getting it out. By now both Sirius and Remus were listening and watching the transaction.

"Who Lils, who!"

His question was answered when he saw her breath blow out misty chilling puffs of air, and when he heard the loud bang of thunderous feet approach . Thoroughly shaken and afraid of what he knew he would see, James raised his head and looked up to see an army of dementors and giants being led by the one and only Lord Voldemort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review this I want to know weather or not I should continue with this. And if you like it, please tell me how you think the story should go, and I will try to write your thoughts in. But please above all review! Tell me if you hate it or love it!

Next chapter: Flash Backs and I cannot say more with out giving it away! PLEASE R&R

fanficluverr

P.S. Sorry for the Cliffy!


End file.
